The present invention relates generally to a baled hay loading and transport wagon, and more particularly, to a baled hay loading and transport wagon for relatively large bales.
For many years hay, straw and the like have been formed into compact, tightly packed bales for more efficient transport and storage. These bales were conventionally of a size and weight which could be easily lifted and handled by a single person, such bales being about three to 4 feet long, about one and one half to two feet in diameter and weighing between forty and eighty pounds. The shape of such bales was generally either rectangular or cylindrical. As a result of this generally standard bale size, farm equipment such as conveyors, loading and transport machines, etc. were developed for this particular size of bale. Specifically, machines were developed for loading bales from the ground to a transport wagon, for loading bales from the baling machine directly onto the transport wagon and for conveying such bales from the transport wagon to a storage location.
In recent years, new bales, substantially larger than the previously known bales discussed above, have been developed. These new bales are generally cylindrical in shape, are approximately six feet in diameter and weigh between 1,000 and 1,200 pounds. Because of the size of such bales, it is impossible for them to be handled or maneuvered by a single person; thus, any loading, unloading or transport of such bales requires the use of mechanical equipment. Because of the absence of existing equipment for effectively and efficiently handling and transporting such bales, there is a real need for a bale loading and transport wagon which could accomplish this purpose.